


Love is Forever

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: A first kiss Willow and Giles might have shared in Season 4 if a certain conversation in her dorm room had taken a different turn. (4 of 7)





	Love is Forever

“It isn't like you,” he said. And she agreed.

Willow looked into Giles face, nearly level with hers as they sat there together on her narrow dorm room bed. “I've been off since... everything with Oz,” she tried to explain. “Or without Oz, I guess.”

Willow attempted a smile, but it was a pitiful attempt. Giles's already kind eyes softened unbearably. It hurt Willing to feel how much seeing her in pain seemed to be hurting him. She tried again to explain it in away that might make him understand, not just feel bad. “Oz is g _one_ and it, it just... It makes me feel like love is pain or that love is nothing at all, and things can never be right again.” There, that was clear. Extra helpings of guilt. Great.

Willow thought maybe she should stop, just apologize and go back to trying to be okay, but the words just kept tumbling out of her. “And then I think, I hate Love; but I don't hate Love, I love Love. You know? I just wish I was in love with someone who's _not_ gone. Someone who's right here with me and loves me just as much. That's not too much to ask, is it?”

The moment the words left her lips, something changed. Something about the way Giles was looking at her. Something about the wobbliness in her stomach in the tingling in her breasts. Willow blushed, and Giles blushed in return. Not only his cheeks but also his ears.

That was such a guy thing, ears blushing. Giles was a guy! A guy she had always been in love with; Willow suddenly realized, replaying in her mind every awkward incident of the restrained, forbidden passion that she had foolishly mistaken for a schoolgirl's crush over the past three years.

Giles parted his lips slightly, as if he might speak; but he was giving her a look of such undeniable need that they both knew their was no longer anything that needed to be said. Both of them leaned in at once, each with a slight tilt of the head complementary to the other.

There lips met. He kissed her like nobody, even Oz had ever kissed her. It was passionate and visceral yet delicate and romantic. Their blood rose and there hearts pounded in time. They were like one creature, naturally joined at the mouth, as if this connection had been missing their entire lives and that one kiss made two halves a whole at last.

At last their lips parted and they looked into one another's eyes, knowing they had each found their destined mate, the person they would love and cherish unto the edge of doom. No words needed to be spoken. Giles wrapped Willow tightly in his arms as she sobbed, soaking his sweater with tears for the one who was still gone.


End file.
